Your Move
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Miranda discovers more than she thought she would about her ex-assistant but, now it is as Nigel says, 'your move'.
1. Your Move

"I heard that she got fired from the Mirror", Miranda stated casually.

He did not need clarification on who his boss was referring to so he simply nodded, "That's right", he replied, "How did you find out?".

"There is not much I don't know when it comes to the world of publishing, Nigel", the white-haired woman responded simply, "You should know that by now".

"Of course", he said with a nod, "Is there a reason you brought it up?".

"There is a reason for everything that I do", she replied with a raised eyebrow.

Nigel nodded yet again, he was a little unsure of not only why she was bringing it up but also of what he was supposed to do or say in response.

"How is she?", Miranda asked with disguised concern in her voice.

He thought about lying for a moment, he thought about telling her that everything in Andrea's life was perfect and that she was happy but when he looked into the woman's blue eyes he realised that he needed to tell the truth, despite the fact that he knew that Andrea would not want anyone to know. "Not good", he admitted reluctantly, "But she still stands by her decision no matter what the consequences were to her".

"What exactly was the decision?", Miranda enquired, "I was only told that she refused to do assigned assignments and that she, and I quote 'blew up at the Editor-in-Chief' without cause".

"Protecting you", he replied simply, "They wanted her to do an expose on you and what it's like to work for you but they didn't want the truth, they just wanted a negative view in order to get more readers in. It's the only reason they hired her".

His admission had her taken aback slightly, the woman who left her and could not stand to be near her was protecting her.

"Not just that though", he continued, "He wanted inside information on your home life too; the divorce and, the worst of all, he wanted information on the girls". "Andrea said that it was bad enough that he wanted information on Runway, then even worse that he wanted information on you", the man said, "But to interfere with your personal life was not acceptable and it was when he mentioned Caroline and Cassidy that she 'blew up' at him in his office". "She is very protective over you, always has been", Nigel revealed, "Always discreet though and doing what she could with no need for recognition of it towards the end but when it comes to the twins, she can be fiercely protective".

Miranda nodded, "I know", she said quietly, "I remember when the girls both got into trouble at school and Andrea dealt with it before I had even heard of it". "I was in a meeting when the school phoned", she revealed as she remembered that day, "She went straight to the school and spoke to the girls then she contacted the board of governors when the girls revealed that the only reason they had gotten into a fight was because the teacher had made a comment about me in a ...less than positive manner".

Nigel smiled and nodded, "I remember that", he said simply, "She was furious when she got back to the office and she bought the girls in with her, she managed to convince Emily to man the desks herself while she looked after the two of them".

"Caroline and Cassidy did enjoy that day", Miranda admitted.

The balding man nodded with a smile, "She misses them, you know?".

"They miss her too", she revealed, failing to mention that she missed her too, although it was clear from her facial expressions at that moment that she did, "How is she doing? I haven't heard anything about a new job yet".

"That's because she hasn't been offered an interview yet so there isn't any job for you to hear about", Nigel said as he watched her reaction, "As for how she's doing... not good".

Miranda frowned visibly, "Explain", she demanded without hesitation, seeming not to care about how that reaction may be translated.

"Well... losing her job means no income so she's struggling with that", he admitted, "She won't ask for help and is refusing to accept help too, she is stubborn". "The little money she has left from the Mirror and the small amount of savings she has been going on rent", he continued carefully, "She's had to move apartments again because the rent was too much for her to afford". "Emily is jealous though", he revealed, "She doesn't know the truth though, she doesn't know that the reason she's dropped two dress sizes in the past few weeks is because she can't afford very much food". "I try to take her out to dinner or sneak food in but as I said...", he paused and sighed, "...she is stubborn".

"Her health?", Miranda questioned hesitantly, she hated hearing that the woman she secretly loved and secretly missed was suffering, especially because it was due to protecting her and her girls, "Explain".

"Ever since leaving Runway, she's been down", Nigel revealed, "But over the past few weeks they've determined that it's depression then it's been made worse with the financial issues and failure to get a new job". "The food issue is causing health issues too", he admitted, "I'm sure I don't have to explain what that can cause considering how many models you've sent away for being an unhealthy weight".

"Why haven't you told me this before now?", Miranda asked him as she looked up at him from her desk.

Nigel hesitated for a moment, "She told me not to tell anyone", he said with caution, "And... you never asked about her before now".

"Then why did you tell me?", she asked before clarifying further, "Why tell me when she told you not to tell anyone?".

"The answer to that is simple", the man replied, "You're not just anyone and I doubt you ever will be, especially not to her".

Miranda frowned slightly, "What do you mean?", she enquired with confusion on her face.

Nigel shook his head in disbelief, "You really never noticed, did you?", he asked with slight shock and raised eyebrows.

"Notice what?", the Editor-in-Chief questioned in response, annoyed that he had not given a direct and simple response.

"You can see every little mistake that appears in the book", he highlighted, "Even a piece of text that is a millimetre in the wrong direction and yet you couldn't see what was right in front of you".

"Spit it out, Nigel", she said with frustration and annoyance in her voice, "I don't have all day".

Nigel, again, shook his head at her, "Every time she looked at you, it was as if she was looking at the stars", he revealed, "The love she held for you was blinding". "She tried to hide it, at first I could see that it was a simple attraction but after a while...", he paused, "...after a while, it was clear to me how much you meant to her and that look of love she would give you". "Admittedly", he continued, "It was stronger when you weren't looking, when you looked away she would look at you as if you were the eighth wonder of the world and even when she heard your name or spoke it her eyes would light up".

"How was I supposed to know when it was when I wasn't looking in her direction?", Miranda questioned with annoyance.

"As I said, it was stronger then", he replied, "But that doesn't mean that it wasn't there, she even told me herself that she felt like she was lost in your eyes everytime you looked at her". "Honestly, that woman is so sappy at times", Nigel revealed with a slight smirk.

Miranda shook her head, "I'm not sure what drugs you're on Nigel", she commented, "But I can't help but want to be on them too". She sighed heavily, "She couldn't get away quickly enough", she said, truly believing what she was saying, "She hated me in the end, just like everyone does eventually".

Nigel shook his head to counteract what she had said, "No, she didn't", he stated simply, "She has never hated you, I don't think she has the ability to". "She left because it became too much for her", the man revealed, "She was in love with a woman who, she thought, never even noticed her". "She told me one night, a few days after we got back from Paris", Nigel continued, "That no matter how much she wished, prayed, and hoped, she would never be able to tell you how much she loves you". "She said that it was because you could have anyone in the universe and that she would always be a billion miles from even the bottom of your list", he revealed as he remembered the tears that the young woman had shed that night in her drunken haze, "So never think that she hates you because Miranda? Our Six, your Andrea, she will never hate you".

The woman bit her lip, "What am I supposed to do, Nigel?", she asked, for once she was unsure of the answer.

"Tell her the truth", Nigel suggested, "Other than that? Well, that is your move to make".

Miranda nodded as she thought about it for a moment, "I'll need her new address".

Nigel smiled and wrote it down straight away on some post-it-notes that the woman had on her desk.

"Emily", she called out in her usual soft manner.

The English redhead hurried into the room, she was the only assistant as the latest second assistant had been fired on her first day in the office which was two days ago and they had not found a replacement yet, "Yes, Miranda", she said politely.

"I need you to find out all of the places that Andrea has applied to as well as the information on the jobs available there", Miranda stated, "Do it discreetly and get me their phone numbers, I will choose which ones to contact". "After that, you will contact Editorial and find out what articles need to be written", she continued, "I want the details, I will select the appropriate ones and then they will be hiring Andrea as a freelance writer for the department until she is fully employed".

"Then I need you to have groceries delivered to this address", she said holding out the post-it-note to the woman who took it instantly but without snatching it from her boss' hand, "Make sure that it includes multi-vitamins too and that it's all nutritionally balanced but make sure to include Ben and Jerry's ice cream and cheese pizza with a stuffed crust, she likes those". "Also check that the utilities are being paid", she continued, "If not pay them and any bills outstanding at her apartment, I will not have her suffering a power outage on top of everything else".

"Then I want you to get me the contact details for that florist we use", Miranda ordered, "I will be ordering them myself and they need to arrive before the food delivery does, I will inform you of the delivery time of the flowers". "Then you will book a table at that Italian restaurant she liked the last time we went to lunch", she said as her orders continued and the two other people in the room appeared rather shocked, "Make it for four at six pm, the girls will be joining us". "Ensure that Roy knows to pick them up from school and bring them straight here and inform Cara that her services will not be needed tonight", Emily kept writing the notes down on the notepad that she continuously carried at work, "I will also require an overnight bag for Andrea, Nigel will help you with that". "That's all", she stated at the end making the assistant rush back to her desk in order to get on with the jobs that she had given that all centred around the ex-assistant.

"Bloody hell", Emily muttered as she almost collapsed into her chair with a shake of her head and shock on her face.

"Don't you think it might be a bit...", Nigel paused, "...much?".

Miranda glared at him, "No", she said simply, "I do not". "It is nothing less than what she deserves", she continued as she opted to look down at the paperwork on her desk instead, "If she loves me like you say she does then I want to be able to give her the world". "I have wasted enough time thinking that she hates me", she admitted, "I have spent months thinking that she would never be interested in me in such a way and if there is hope? Then I can live on it once more".

Nigel nodded, "You really do love her, don't you?".

"That isn't even a question", she replied, "Of course I do".


	2. Hope

Andrea was sat on her sofa with a blanket wrapped around her as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, she was looking down at a letter. Another letter letting her know that she was unsuccessful with her job application and telling her that her application would not go any further. She sighed heavily and threw her head back against the sofa, "Why can't anything go right?", she groaned to herself in annoyance.

The buzzer to her apartment went off and the young woman rolled her eyes before looking up at the clock but then she was suddenly confused, the only person that visited her was Nigel and he should be at work, not at her apartment building.

"Hello?", she said into the speaker after she had gone to it and lifted the phone to her ear.

"I have flowers for a Miss Sachs", the female voice said through the speaker.

"Come on up", Andrea replied as she hit the button on the box to let them up. She stepped towards the door to open it and mumbled, "Definitely not Nigel".

"Miss Sachs?", the blonde woman asked her as soon as the door was opened.

Andrea nodded, "That's me", she confirmed.

"Here are your flowers", she said with a bright and happy smile.

The dark-haired woman nodded, she was a little confused as to why she would be getting flowers, the only one with her address was Nigel so the flowers were a little strange, "Thank you", she said as she took them from the delivery woman.

"Have a nice day, Miss Sachs", the lady said with her continuous bright smile before she left.

Andrea closed the door and moved into the kitchen before putting the large vase on the kitchen counter. She was looking at the beautiful flowers which were a mixture of red and white roses housed within a crystal vase. "Love with pure intentions", she whispered to herself as she brushed her fingers over some of the soft petals of one of the red roses, "Who on earth would send those?".

The woman looked around for the card, hoping one was hidden within the flowers and suddenly the room was lit up. Andrea covered her eyes, squinting from the sudden brightness, "I guess I have power again", she mumbled, "What the heck is going on?". She walked over and turned off the lights, leaving the television on for background noise before she moved back to where she had left the flowers.

Carefully she opened the small white envelope, the reason for her caution was simply because she did not wish to smudge the lipstick print that was pressed to the back of the envelope where it lay over the flap and the bottom section of the envelope. Once it was open, she slid the card out, but as she slid it out she could smell a familiar scent. She held it up to her nose and breathed in. Miranda, her mind whispered, but it could not be, could it?

My Dear Andrea,

I know that these flowers come rather late as I should have sent them months ago when I first came to the realisation, but I do hope that they are not too late. I love you Andrea and I do hope that you will forgive me for my delay in telling you.

The girls and I will arrive at 17:30, I do hope that you will consider joining us for dinner tonight.

I look forward to seeing you,

All my love,

Miranda

Andrea looked up from the note and at the flowers, a smile growing bigger on her face by the millisecond, "She loves me", she whispered to herself, "I must be dreaming". She held the card up to her face again, that familiar scent washed over her yet again and she was encased in a feeling of safety.

The young woman picked up the vase of flowers along with the card and returned to the living room where she placed the vase on the coffee table then sat down on the sofa with the card in her hand in order to read it again, and again, and again. She knew that the only way that Miranda would know where to send the flowers or where to pick her up from would be if Nigel had given her the address but, for some reason, the breach of confidentiality between them did not bother her at all. She had told him not to tell anyone anything which included her move, but at the end of the day, Miranda was definitely not just 'anybody'.

It was not long before the buzzer went again, she glanced up at the clock just as she had the previous time and frowned, Miranda wasn't due yet and Nigel should still be at work.

"Hello?", she said again into the speaker of the communication system.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Sachs", the male voice said through the speaker.

Andrea frowned slightly wondering what it was this time but knowing that it was most likely something that Miranda had sent, "Come on up", she replied before hitting the button that she knew would unlock the door downstairs.

The ex-assistant went and opened the door as soon as the knock came, but when she opened it, her jaw dropped. There was a man at the door with crates of what appeared to be groceries.

"Where would you like it put?", he asked politely.

She was shocked but managed to reply, "Erm… right over there", she said pointing to the kitchen.

The dark-haired man nodded and pushed the trolley with the crates on over to the kitchen before starting to remove the bags, "From the look on your face, I guess you weren't expecting the delivery", he said with amusement in his voice as she still appeared to be quite surprised.

"No…", she said in response, "I wasn't expecting it at all".

He smiled, "She must really like you then", he commented.

"Pardon?", Andrea questioned with slight confusion.

"I read the delivery receipt, in the payment section it says that the food was ordered by a Miranda Priestly", he said before taking the receipt out of one of the bags and handing it over to her, "Here it is".

Andrea took the piece of paper without hesitation and looked down at it, in black and white it stated that it was paid for by Miranda. She smiled and shook her head.

"That's all of it", he said simply before moving over to her, "Everything is in there and nothing has been replaced for anything else".

"Thank you", she replied with a smile.

He smiled, "Have a great day, you are one very lucky woman".

"I know I am", was her simple response as he left the apartment.

She moved over to the bags and straight away she spotted a four cheese stuffed crust pizza, "Oh my god how much I have craved that", she said with a grin before noticing four different types of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream, "Wow".

She had tears in her eyes at the overwhelming kindness that was being shown to her and then she looked over at the television where it was still playing in the background, she knew in that moment that it was Miranda that had the electricity turned back on, it was Miranda who had solved the power outage, as well as sent her flowers and groceries. She was amazed. The woman that she thought never noticed her, actually loved her.

Andrea moved over to her sofa where her phone was sitting and dialed a familiar number, the number that she had memorised months ago, and the number that she used to answer many times each day.

"Good Morning, Andrea", Miranda's soft voice filtered through the speaker on the phone, she had retrieved Andrea's old cell phone number from her personnel files just in case she decided to call one day, maybe she had hung on to hope after all.

"Hey", Andrea said softly in return as she realised that she had not thought this phone call through as she had no idea what to say, "I...I just wanted to thank you".

"You're welcome, Andrea", the woman replied as she silently ordered the people out of her office in order to have some privacy for her phone call, the importance of the meeting did not come above the importance of hearing Andrea's voice, "However, there is no need to thank me".

"Yes, there is, Miranda", Andrea said with conviction, "The flowers were beautiful, I absolutely loved them". "The food was just… it was such a surprise but…", the woman continued softly as she sat on the sofa, "...so appreciated, Miranda". "I can't portray how much it means to me", the young woman said softly as she fiddled with the card that had come from the roses, "And I know it was you that turned my electricity back on".

"I would have done it sooner", Miranda revealed before admitting, "I wish I had done it sooner".

"What did Nigel tell you, Miranda?", Andrea questioned as she held the card up to her face.

Miranda looked over at the photo that was sat on the corner of her desk, the photo of Cassidy, Caroline, Andrea, and herself all at the zoo. The photo had been taken using the girls' new 'selfie' stick which they had been overjoyed with when Andrea bought it for them. "He…", she paused for a moment, "He advised me that I should tell you the truth".

"The truth?", Andrea enquired.

"Yes, Andrea", the Editor-in-Chief said softly, "The truth of my feelings for you, the truth that… that I love you", saying it out loud made her rather nervous, but then again so had sending the items to the woman. It had not been until she had sent the flowers that she wondered if it had been the right thing and wondered if Nigel had been wrong.

"I love you too, Miranda", the dark-haired woman replied instantly without having to think about it for even a moment.

Miranda found herself smiling more brightly than she had in a long time and she was glad that her door was closed so that she would have that privacy.

"That isn't all he told you though", Andrea highlighted, "Is it?".

"What do you mean?", the white-haired woman questioned despite knowing the answer.

"The flowers I understand, the dinner too", the younger woman replied, "But the electricity and the groceries? He told you everything, didn't he?".

"Yes", Miranda replied simply, "He did, and if he had told me sooner then I would have done this sooner". "Please know that", she said softly, "Please know that I would have done anything for you and I will do anything for you".

"I know Miranda", Andrea said softly, "And I would for you as well". "You are so amazing", she said in awe of the woman, "You turned a horrid day into one that… well it's the best day that I've had in a long time". "Thank you", she whispered again.

"Tonight, there is a table booked for the four of us at that Italian restaurant that you liked the last time we went to lunch together", Miranda said with a smile, brushing over the comment about her being amazing but holding on to the concept that she made Andrea's day so much better, "The girls will be very excited to see you".

"I'm excited to see them too", Andrea revealed, "And to see you".

"Oh, my Andrea", the Editor-in-Chief said softly, "I can not wait to see you again, it has been… too long". It had been two months since she had left Paris, six weeks since she started working at the Mirror, and four weeks since she was fired from that job for the simple reason that she was protecting the woman that she was secretly in love with.

"I'll see you later then", Andrea said softly, not wanting to end the phone call but knowing that she had to, "I really don't want that ice-cream to melt".

"Were the grocery items okay?", Miranda questioned.

Andrea nodded despite the fact that nobody else could see her, "Yes, Miranda", she replied instantly, "Everything is just… amazing". She was still in awe as she exclaimed, "And oh my God! I can't wait to eat that pizza and some of that ice-cream", she said with a bright smile, "I have been craving that so much".

"You will never go without them again, my Andrea", Miranda said softly, she hated the idea that the woman was in such a place that basic food was such an exciting event, "Just don't ruin your appetite by eating all of the ice-cream and pizza at once, I dread to think what would happen to Emily if I were to say that you had eaten all of it at once".

"Emily ordered it?", Andrea asked with slight surprise knowing what the woman was like with food, "I'm surprised it wasn't just a case of cheese".

Miranda found herself laughing at the idea, "Yes, I told her what I wanted and had her order the groceries for me whilst I ordered the flowers", she said softly, she wanted Andrea to know that the flowers were something that she did not allow her assistant to order for her, it was something that was too special for that.

Andrea understood what it meant when Miranda revealed that it was her that ordered the flowers, she never ordered anything herself, and even when she had her wedding anniversary with Stephen, she had her assistants decide what to buy as well as to order it. The only time she chose something herself was when it came to her daughters and even then she often had her assistants arrange it. "Thank you", she said softly, acknowledging how important it was that Miranda had taken the time to do that for her as well as for everything else that she had done that day.

"Now, I shall have to go", Miranda said softly, "You need to put the groceries away and I need to continue the meeting with those… fools, but I shall see you later. The table is booked for six but we will arrive at your apartment for half five".

"You were in a meeting when I called?", Andrea questioned with widened eyes.

"Yes, Andrea", the white-haired woman stated simply with a small smile, she was simply enjoying the sound of the woman's voice as it felt like forever since she had last heard it.

"I'm so sorry", Andrea said straight away, "I should have text or something to check if you were busy".

"No, Andrea", the older woman replied, "There is no need for that and there never will be". "There are some things that are more important than colour palettes", the woman stated, "I will always answer my phone to you, my Andrea, so never hesitate to call me whenever you want".

"What happens if I decide I want to call you every hour? Or even every minute?", Andrea questioned with amusement.

Miranda laughed, "Well, that would be rather… interesting and it would definitely take some adjusting to when it comes to work", she admitted, "However, hearing your voice would be worth it". "Now, I must go", Miranda said softly, "I shall see you later, Andrea".

"Okay, bye", Andrea said with a smile and a soft laugh of amusement at what she had said.

"No", Miranda said quickly, "Please don't". The woman paused, "Don't say 'bye', it sounds too permanent and I don't want to be without you again".

Andrea nodded despite the fact that no one else could see, "Okay", she said softly, "How about I say 'I'll see you later'?".

Miranda relaxed in her chair again, "That's better", she whispered before speaking at her normal volume again, "I'll see you later, my Andrea".

"I'll see you later", the younger woman said softly with a smile before they both put the phone down.

Andrea found herself smiling brightly as she leaned back against the back of the sofa before remembering that she needed to put the groceries away. She decided not to eat the pizza yet because she knew that it would ruin her dinner later despite it being six hours away. She had become so used to only eating one meal a day that it was a possibility that if she ate an actual meal at that moment then she would not be able to eat another later as her stomach would protest the sudden change in her diet. She would, however, treat herself to some of the ice-cream once all of the other things were packed away in their rightful place. She was rather glad that the electricity had returned because it meant that she would be able to use the fridge and the freezer so that the groceries would not be ruined before she had a chance to eat any of it. As she knelt down to start unpacking the food, she found herself smiling again, she felt lucky that she had the love of such a caring and amazing woman.

Later that day, after eating a third of the tub of cookie dough ice-cream and relaxing in front of the television whilst applying for jobs online, the buzzer went yet again. She looked up at the clock and smiled, she was glad that she had gotten ready a little earlier and so she put the laptop down on the table and hit the off button as she did it then moved straight to the communication system in order to lift the phone, "Hello?". She knew that it would most likely be Miranda, however, she liked to make sure.

"Hi Andy!", a little voice yelled into the speaker loud enough that Andrea had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Please do not deafen her Bobbsey", Miranda's voice said softly in the background.

"Come on up", Andrea said with a smile as she hit the buzzer and she heard the celebratory 'yay's after the doors had unlocked.

This time, however, she had the door opened before the three of them had arrived at it, Andrea's smile was bright and bigger than it had been in a long time when two little redheads ran towards her and launched themselves at her with tight embraces, "Andy!", they both yelled with excitement. "We missed you so much!", Cassidy said to her as they both hugged her.

"Lets get inside Bobbseys", Miranda said softly as she smiled and kept her eyes on Andrea, the sight of the other woman made her heart feel as if it were flying.

Both of the children ran inside and Miranda rushed towards Andrea before wrapping her own arms around the woman, "I have missed you so much", she said softly, "My Andrea". When she pulled back her hands went to the sides of Andrea's face, "I love you so much".

"I love you too, Miranda", Andrea replied with a smile before she pressed a soft kiss to the other woman's lips. She led the white-haired woman into the apartment before embracing her again but this time the twins joined them too.

"Your flowers are so beautiful", Cassidy said softly as she looked up at Andrea.

"Mom got you those, didn't she?", Caroline questioned.

Andrea nodded, "She sure did", the woman replied with a smile. "I have missed you so much", she said softly, "All three of you".

"We missed you too", Miranda responded instantly before she pressed a soft kiss to Andrea's lips.

"You're not allowed to go away ever again", Cassidy stated simply.

"Not even on vacation?", Andrea questioned with a slight smirk as she winked at Miranda to show that she was messing around a little.

"Only if you take us with you", Caroline replied as she looked up at the woman with a look that said she was serious.

Andrea nodded, "That sounds like a good idea", she said with a smile.

"So, does this mean that you'll move in with us?", Cassidy enquired with a slight tilt of her head.

Miranda put her hand on the little girl's head, "That is not something that we need to discuss right now".

"Fine, but you'll stay for tonight, won't you?", Cassidy asked as she continued to focus on Andrea.

Andrea looked over at Miranda but then she returned her focus to the child and nodded, "Of course".

"That's good", Caroline stated, "Because Mom already had Uncle Nigel sort out an overnight bag for you so that you can stay for the night".

Miranda blushed, "I was going to ask if you wanted to later", she admitted.

"That's okay", the younger woman said softly before pressing a kiss to her ex-boss' lips.

"We should get to the restaurant, our reservation is for six", Miranda said gently.

"Just one more moment", Andrea whispered as she leaned into Miranda a little more.

Miranda nodded and held them all a little closer.

The day had turned into a day where there was no electricity, no job, barely any food, and worst of all no hope but then Miranda had turned it into the best day that Andrea had had in a long time. She now had electricity, groceries, a huge amount of hope, and the following day she would discover that she had a job. She would be hired to write six articles for Runway before starting a job at The Times.


End file.
